Nuevo amanecer
by YamiTenshi66
Summary: Terry y Candy felizmente casados comenzaran una nueva vida en Inglaterra como Duques, junto con sus dos hijos; nuevas amistades, nuevas rivalidades, y como siempre también estarán los antiguos enemigo y amigos. Veremos como estos dos rebeldes se juntaron de nuevo, los amores infantiles de sus hijos, sus travesuras, sus celos, consejos de amor por parte de Terry y un padre celoso.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo Amanecer**

Capítulo 1: Mis bellos ángeles.

En un hospital de New York se encuentra Candy sudorosa, cansada, y un poco ojerosa pero con una gran sonrisa llena de alegría y orgullo, cargaba a sus dos angelitos, los frutos del amor que ella tenía con su rebelde.

_"Y pensar que no tendría esta felicidad de no a ver luchado por este amor, no los tendría a ellos y a mi rebelde favorito, gracias"._

-Déjenme pasar quiero ver a mi mujer y mis hijos- se escuchaba la voz de Terry reclamando que lo dejen pasar, haciendo reír a Candy el nunca cambiaría.

-Pero señor no puede pasar aún está herido no podemos hacer eso, debe descansar- decía el doctor y se escuchaba que los enfermeros lo intentaban llevar a su habitación para que descansen.

-¡¿Descansar?! Mi esposa está ahí si estoy de pie es por la determinación de poder ir a verla.- decía molesto. Y como era Terry logró convencer a los doctores.

-¿Pecosa como estas?- dijo entrando sobresaltado.

-Mi amor no te preocupes estamos bien, tu deberías ir a descansar.- le reprochó un poco molesta.

-Y perderme ver a mis hijos, no gracias- dijo cargando a sus bebés- Son tan lindos, gracias , mi amor- dijo Terry cargando a la niña primero, con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego al niño sentía que era el hombre más feliz de todos.

-Si esto de aquí es el resultado de tanto sufrimiento volvería a sufrirlo varias veces más- decía el joven derramando varias lagrimas y dándole varios besos asu pecosas y sus dos angelitos.- Lo volvería a sufrir si este es el premio.-

-Pero eso no va a pasar, mi arrogante, nunca más nos volveremos a separar, todo el dolor se fue ahora debemos estar felices por ellos nuestro bellos angelitos- decía Candy muy emocionada.- Ven cariñño siéntate aquí a mi lado aún debes estar adolorido. dijo recordando como es que el termino en el hospital antes de que ella diera a luz.

_Hace un día estaban Candy y Terry en su casa, o era la forma de decir porque en verdad era la casa de Eleonor, estaban viviendo ahí, por el momento, Terry pensaba que luego iban a comprar una casa para ella, él y su bebe._

_-Como esta mi pequeña bebita pecosita- decía acariciando el vientre bien grande de Candy- Así mi bebé, mira pecosa se esta moviendo- decía emocionado todo que era acerca de la bebé lo emocionaba tanto que sus ojos brillaban mucho._

_-Ya lo sé mi arrogante yo lo siento, pero no creo que sea niña es muy grande, mi vientre- decía con una gran sonrisa estaba emocionada le gustaba verlo así._

_-Mi amor como me gustaría quedarme así contigo por siempre pero debo ir a la teatro- termino de decir dándole un beso a ella y al vientre por la bebita que tanto esperaban.- Nos vemos mis pecosas- dijo saliendo._

_Terry estaba conduciendo hasta el teatro, cuando se detuvo por un semáforo, cuando a su costado se había estacionado otro auto y el conductor lo miraba con rabia._

_"Maldito niño engreído eres insoportable, te odio tanto, eres futuro duque, tienes dinero, tierras, pero más importante tienes a Candy no te la mereces" Neil era consumido por la envidia, odio y celos odiaba a Terrence con todo su alma nunca le perdonaría que era mejor que él en todo._

_Terry volvió a conducir, estaba emocionado su hija iba a nacer en ese mes, no podría estar más que emocionado, cuando en eso sintió que perdía el control de su auto y cuando menos lo espero el auto terminó estrellándose junto a él en un poste._

_Fue llevado al hospital solo tenía dos costillas rotas, y unos cuantos dedos dislocados. Candy estaba preocupada fuera del salón, los doctores al decir que solo necesitaba descansar y por obra del destino o porque la vida es graciosa Candy rompió aguas._

-Hay pecosa soy tan feliz.- volvió a cargar a la bebita que era una copia en pequeño de Candy solo que ella era castaña y no tenía pecas.- Mi pequeña Abby Leigth- decía acariciándole la mejilla.- Ahora debemos pensar el nombre de nuestro niño no pensamos que fuera un pequeño varoncito-dijo mirando a Candy con el niño.

-Y o había pensado en Terrence Raess-dijo con una sonrisa- Claro que podemos decirle Raess para que no haga mucha confusión dijo con una sonrisa pasándole al bebé y ella recibia a su hija.

-Pues Terrence Raess será- dijo viéndolo- Mi pequeño pecoso- era una copia de él pero la diferencia era que este niño tenía las pecas de su Candy.- Espero que te guste trepar árboles así serás mi pequeño tarzán pecoso- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Terry no lleva mucho con nosotros y ya lo estas insultando- dijo molesta por como le llamaba a su pequeño engreído.

Luego de eso vinieron todos para ver a los nuevos bebes en la vida de sus amigos.

Más tarde en esa mismo cuarto de hospital.

-Candy dentro de un año tenemos que ir a Inglaterra. Mi padre me va a empezar a mostrar como ser un Duque el ya debe abdicar al cargo- dijo mirando a sus hijos.

-Pero Terry yo no quiero ir- dijo mirándolo no quería separarse de sus amigos.

-Lo sé mi pequeña, pero ahí podemos ayudar a los soldados que terminaron heridos, veras a Patty ella vive por ahí, y cuando tu quieras podemos venir hacer una visita, va a ser un lugar grande y espacioso para que los niños corran, montaremos caballos, les enseñare molestar a Eleanor a Richard y a los demás, a ser unos rebeldes, tu les enseñaras a trepar árboles, y muchas cosas más que piensas- dijo muy feliz.

Candy se imaginaba todo eso, estaba muy emocionada, viendo todo eso con sus hijos y su esposo.- Ya mi amor vamos los cuatro a Inglaterra.-dijo muy ilusionada por ese gran futuro lleno de alegría con sus hijos y él.

**:::CoNtInUaRa:::**

**Espero que les haga gustado, piendo darles muchas a venturas a estos dos niñitos y a sus padres; nuevas amistades, nuevas rivalidades, y mas aventuras, también veremos como Candy y Terry terminaron juntos recordando contándole a sus hijos ese gran amor que tienen.**

**Si les gusto dejen sus comentarios.**

**Bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo Amanecer**

Capítulo 2: Una nueva vida.

Y como se dijo la familia Grandchester se fue a Inglaterra, estaban ya ahí unos seis años, de vez en cuando iban a América, a visitar a sus amigos, la persona de quien estaban más cerca era con Patty que los visitaba casi diario.

En un bello árbol en una de las ramas se encontraba el pequeño Terry que estaba descansando y al mismo tiempo escapando de su molestosa hermana, el niño a sus seis años es una copia de su padre, tiene el cabello largo hasta la nuca, su ojos tan azules, y unas bellas pecas de los cuales siempre le decía a su papá que no le diga pecoso, ese apodo que no le gusta a él como a su madre.

Escuchó como estaban escalando el árbol, no pensó que fuera su hermana con el vestido que tenía no escalaría, así que solo espero a ver quien era, luego de unos segundo pudo apreciar unos cabellos de color verde caro y ojos de un color amarillo, el se sorprendo esos colores de ojos y cabellos eran muy extraños para alguien; era más pequeño que él, llevaba un traje de color blanco con azul, era un traje de un príncipe y eso le sorprendió.

-Un niño mono, nunca había visto a alguien subir un árbol, y todavía tienes cosas en la cara porque no te lavas- le dijo con inocencia, pero el pequeño Terry se enojó, si es príncipe o no, no le permitirá decirle eso.

-No soy un mono, y si me lavo la cara estos son pecas, cabeza de brócoli- soltó molesto.

-Jajajaja... cabeza de brócoli, eso si da risa, pequeño mono pecoso- dijo soltando las grandes carcajadas, no podía parar, hasta se doblaba de tanto reír- nunca me habían dicho eso.. jajajaja- El pequeño Terry lo miraba molesto.

* * *

La pequeña Abby estaba buscando a su hermano, estaban jugando con su él a las escondidas y todavía no lo encontraba estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-Niña disculpe, no ha visto ah...-

-Kya!- Abby gritó asustada al ver a un desconocido niño salir de un arbusto, dejando al desconocido con la palabra en la boca, que rápido se la tapo.

-Shhh no te voy a hacer nada solo quiero saber si no has visto a alguien con el cabello verde y ojos amarillos.- dijo destapándole para que hable.

La niña más calmada- No he visto a alguien así, mi hermano también no lo encuentro hay que buscarlos juntos- mencionó mientras más sean mejor pensaba la niña, el otro simplemente asintió.

Caminaron en un silencio muy sepulcral, cuando se detuvieron a los pies de un árbol.- ¿Y quien es esa persona que estas buscando?- preguntó para romper el hielo.

-Es a alguien que debo proteger con mi vida.- fue su respuesta, dejándola sorprendida.

-¿Eres como un caballero?¿A quién proteges?- preguntó emocionada.

-Se podría decir que si y proteger a..- en esos se escuchó una carcajadas.- a "eso"- dijo molesto señalando arriba.

Ella levantó la mirada y vio a su hermano con alguien, parecía un.. un.. príncipe.

-¡Aimy baja de una buena vez!- gritó haciendo que la chica deje de reír, y haciendo abrir los ojos a los gemelos, que pensaron que era un hombre por su traje, y su cabello tan corto como el de un varón.

Luego de unos segundos los dos monos... digo los dos niños estaban con la cara contra el suelo porque Aimy al bajar perdió el equilibrio y de reflejo se agarró de una rama o eso pensó ella que terminó agarrando el tobillo de Raess que no reaccionó y cayó al piso.

-¡AIMY!/¡RAESS!- gritaron preocupado el niño y Abby al mismo tiempo al verlo caer, y fueron a ayudarlos, los levantaron del suelo y pudieron ver sus caras rojas por el golpe, hasta de sus narices salían sangre.

Al recuperarse del aturdimiento del golpe- Por tu culpa me caí- dijo molesto y fulminándola con la mirada a la niña, que solo rió desvergonzada.- Eres insoportable, y porque te vistes así si eres niña- dijo diciendo las más obvio, y volteando su rostro para que no vea el sonrojo de sus mejillas porque esa sonrisa se le hizo linda.

-No sé es algo que mi padre me obliga a usar dice que es mejor defenderme con este traje que con vestidos- dijo con una sonrisa- Mucho gusto señorita- dijo en forma respetuosa a la otra niña que recién veía.

Ese gesto simplemente prendió algo en el pequeño Raess, era algo inexplicable, como cuando sentía celos que su madre abrase a sus primos pero esto era mil veces peor, nunca lo había sentido con esa fuerzas.

-Ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo el otro niño a Aimy.

-Tan temprano- dijo mirándolo, prendiendo de nuevo los celos del pequeño pecoso, el chico solo asintió- Pues si la vida nos vuelve a juntar, nos presentaremos adecuadamente, nos vemos bella dama, y caballero mono pecoso- dijo con burla, sacándole la lengua.

-No me digas así, cabeza de brócoli- dijo serio molesto, pero ese apodo le gustaba que ella se lo dijera, se sentía diferente. Su joven corazón latía fuertemente.

Y los dos niños misteriosos se fueron corriendo desapareciendo por la gran variedad de árboles y arbustos.

* * *

Esa misma noche en una habitación estaba Raess, siendo arropado por su padre y madre, que ya habían hecho lo mismo con su hermana, en su otra habitación.

-Papá puedo hablar contigo- dijo un poco avergonzado, sorprendiendo a Tery ya que su pequeño pecoso no era así.

-Mi amor ve a la habitación, luego te alcanzo, parece que Raess quiere una conversación de hombre a hombre- dijo guiñándole el ojo. Candy se retiró muy preocupada con ganas de saber que quería su hijo.

-Que pasa campeón- le dije desordenándole el cabello.

El niño se veía que dudaba pero soltó el aire- Papi el la tarde me encontré con una niña muy rara y que se burlaba de mi, tenía unos raros ojos amarillos, y cabellos verdes, se burlaba de mis pecas, me dijo mono pecoso, y al despedirse me dijo caballero mono pecoso, es muy molesta, y no sé porque hace que mi corazón lata muy fuerte, su sonrisa se me hizo muy linda y..y- hasta ese momento Terry estaba muy sorprendido por lo que su hijo le decía- algo me sentí molesto al ver como se comportaba con mi hermana y con otro niño que estaba con ella, sentía ganas de golpear a ese otro niño, y no se porqué, que tengo papá- djio mirándolo muy sonrojado.

Recuperándose de lo que acaba de escuchar- Lo más probable es que te guste la niña, yo me siento igual cuando estoy con tu mamá, por eso le digo pecosa es mi manera de moletarla porque me gusta- dijo pero iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por su hijo.

-Yo e dije cabeza de brócoli- dijo quedito.

-Jajajajaja cabeza jajaa de brócoli- Terry no paraba de reír ante el apodo de su hijo.

-Lo más probable es que te guste, no digo que la ames, pero si que te guste; mejor descansa no vas a querer que ella te vea con ojeras y piense que eres feo no?- dijo con burla pero soltó la carcajada al ver a su hijo con esa cara de preocupado, salió del cuarto sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su retoño.

* * *

-Que era lo que quería?- dijo Candy al ver entrar a su esposo.

-No seas chismosa pecosa son cosas de varones- dijo con burla, al ver con esa cara enojada- Ja siempre caes, no te preocupes de nada, es solo que nuestro hijo pasa por su primer enamoramiento- dijo abrazándola, pero sintió que se tensó- Esta todo bien Pecas?-

-¿Cómo que esta enamorado?- dijo un poco molesta y celosa- Es mi bebé todavía esta muy chiquito para eso- dijo molesta porque alguien se quería robar a su bebé; Terry solo soltó su carcajada.

-Solo esta enamorado- dijo con voz burlona.

-Y su Abby también dice que esta enamorada que vas a hacer?- dijo picando donde le dolía, que le quiten a su bebita.

Su expresión de Terry cambio a una sombría- Es muy pequeña- dijo con el seño fruncido.

-Tienen la misma edad- dijo defendiéndose.

Se fulminaron con la mirada los dos, luego se acercaron y se besaron con pasión y furia. Y lo que pasó esa noche en esa habitación se las dejo a su imaginación.

* * *

-Disculpen su tardanza es que esta haciendo algunas cosas- dijo el rey disculpándose con los Duques, Varones y Condes con sus respectivos hijos- Es una niña ya saben como son.- dijo con un sonrisa forzada.

-No te preocupes hermano, son niños- dijo Terry al rey que era una de las pocas persona que conocía de pequeño y se llevaba bien, junto con la condesa y la varonesa, los cuatro de niños fueron grandes amigos, y esperaban que sus hijos también los fueran.

-Disculpen la tardanza- entro una niña con unos pantalones algo sueltos blancos y un polo de manga larga también suelto de color crema, y atrás de ella un niño con sus misma ropas. Los recién llegado y los gemelos Grandchester se miraron sorprendidos.

-Son ustedes!- dijeron los gemelos y Aimy ya que el otro era muy callado y reservado.

-El mono pecoso- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cabeza de brócoli- respondió feliz Raess al verla de nuevo.

Candy su expresión se ensombreció, no tenía que ser una genio para saber que esa era la niña que quería robarle a su bebito, Terry solo le pasó el brazo por los hombros para darle entender que la apoyaba.

Pero ahora era el turno de Terry de ensombrecerse al ver a su hija sonrojada viendo al otro chico que solo asintió en forma de saludo a todos pero para Terry solo le estaba dedicándole a su bebita.

Los dolores de cabeza para la familia Grandchester recién comenzaban.

**:::CoNtInUaRa:::**

**Pues ya aparecieron las manzanas de las discordias, pobre Terry y Candy.**

**Gracias por sus reviews. Y espero que le haga gustado.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
